


Winter

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [25]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Game of Thrones references but not really, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #25: Winter</p><p>In which Loki reveals his true form</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Have a break from the age issues - though they will return full force later
> 
> I actually wrote 250 words in one go again today but then I added a lot so I had to edit anyway.
> 
> Also, I found it way too amusing that I got to write 'great joy' in a sentence about GoT references. Because it sounds like Greyjoy. Yes, I needed to point that out.
> 
> Enjoy!

Snow starts falling and Tony takes great joy in abusing his name and making Game of Thrones references Loki doesn’t understand. But along with the jokes, a certain comfort sets in. The initial strain’s slowly fading, and they’ve learned to make use of what time they have.

Tonight, they’re sitting on the couch and looking out the window. Tony knows Loki’s feelings about the season’re mixed as he hates it for its meaning but feels much better in the cold weather. It makes him think about their conversation last year and that makes him curious.

“Can I see your Jotun form?” he asks.

Loki’s upper lip initially curls back in a snarl but Tony places a placating hand on his arm.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to. I just want to know every aspect of you.”

Loki stares at him for a while before emotionlessly stating “remove your hand,” which Tony does without complaint, waiting to see what’s next.

A moment later, a green light travels down his body and leaves blue in its wake as he shapeshifts into his true self, intricate markings adding to one of the most stunning, breathtaking views Tony’s ever had the pleasure of indulging in.

“Now you see the monster I really am,” Loki says and it’s only because Tony knows him so well he can detect the misery in his voice.

“Are you kidding?” he asks. “You’re extraordinary! You’re beautiful.”

Loki quirks an eyebrow but smiles and Tony knows he believes him.


End file.
